Caught Looking
by PinkWatchBlueShoes
Summary: Bellamy gets a glimpse of Clarke getting ready, with a little Christmas treat at the end. Bellarke Fluff! Modern/AU One-Shot.


**Just a little fun Bellarke Fluff! I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything; not the 100, characters, or any of the songs I've used.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-KJ**

* * *

><p>Bellamy felt a vibration coming from his cell phone in his pocket. It was an alert from the security system he insisted on installing in Octavia's apartment. Bellamy knew Octavia had grown up but that wasn't going to stop him from watching out for her. The only problem was that she either never put the system on or punched in the code properly. She thought since she lived in a nice building that she didn't need it. This was giving Bellamy unnecessary anxiety and today he was going to go by and make sure she took the system seriously.<p>

When Bellamy let himself in, he punched in the code and called out for Octavia.

"O, I need to talk to you." But Bellamy's voice was drowned out by the loud music ringing through the apartment.

_(All American Rejects-I Wanna)_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

The door to the bathroom was open and the shower was running. He assumed it was Octavia and sat at her kitchen table. He noticed a note on the table. It read:

_Clarke,_

_I'm sorry that this happened today but DON'T STRESS! That is an order. You are welcome to use my shower as long as it takes for your building to get the pipes fixed. I have showings all afternoon but call me after your interview and we'll do dinner together. _

_GOOD LUCK! LOVE YOU!_

_O._

Clarke? Bellamy was confused but it slowly dawned on him that Clarke was the one in the shower which had just turned off. Bellamy panicked. He didn't want to scare her or stress her out any more, they fought almost every time they were in the same room. Bellamy was going to leave but he heard movement from the bathroom and didn't think he could get away so he crouched and hid behind the couch.

Bellamy thought about it. Clarke had an extra key to O's apartment and apparently needed to shower for an interview. Job interview! Bellamy remembered. She was finishing her last year in her residency and was now interviewing at hospitals around the city for her new job. She was going to be an ER surgeon. Bellamy thought it suited her. She was a badass under pressure and ridiculously smart.

Bellamy met Clarke through Octavia back when the girls had been roommates in college. Clarke was of course pre-med and Octavia was in the fashion program. Unfortunately Octavia hated school, which wasn't a surprise to Bellamy, so Octavia dropped out but her and Clarke continued to be best friends. Octavia went through odd jobs until she finally found something she liked and was extremely good at, realty. Bellamy was skeptical at first but Octavia could talk anyone into anything and the way she could describe a space to a family turning it into a home. Hell Bellamy wanted to buy a house a few times the way O talked about it. O did well for herself and its how she ended up in the nice spacious one bedroom apartment. Bellamy's place was on the other side of town and modest which he liked and could afford on his detective's salary.

Bellamy snuck a peek over the couch and saw Clarke wrapped in a towel with a towel on her head. Bellamy knew this was an invasion of privacy but he couldn't pull himself away. Clarke was average height but her leg went on for miles. Her skin was fair and frankly pale compared to Bellamy and his sister but he liked her creamy skin. He loved how he could tell when she was angry or flushed when red crept up her neck to her cheeks. Right now they were red from the hot shower. She walked to O's bedroom which had large sliding doors and sat at the back of the apartment. Clarke left the doors open as she laid out her outfit on O's bed.

Clarke shook her hair out of the towel and put on a matching cream colored bra and panties. Bellamy rested his head against the couch and took deep breaths. This was so wrong but Clarke was so put together all the time and it was so amazing to see her with her walls down. Clarke blow dried her hair and walked around the apartment in her underwear reading some papers. Bellamy assumed she was preparing for her interview.

A new song came on and Clarke smiled as she sang along to it. Bellamy was surprised that Clarke was listening to O's pop stuff. Bellamy was in awe of the beautiful girl dancing around singing.

_(Taylor Swift- Blank Space_)

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over _

_If the high was worth pain_

Clarke shook her blonde curly hair brushing through it with her fingers. Something Bellamy suddenly had the urge to do.

'_Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

Clarke was smiling and put on some make up. Bellamy thought she was beautiful and didn't need it but she could never look bad. She looked natural aside from the bright red lipstick that Bellamy was sure O talked her into getting.

Another song came on but his time Clarke was not twirling around like before she started moving her hips in ways that Bellamy's already tight pants instantly got worse.

_(Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj- Bang Bang)_

_See anybody can good to you_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Clarke wasn't a dancer per se but Bellamy did everything he could not to groan watch the scantily clad girl move. He wanted her to do those moves on top of him.

_Bang Bang into the room_

_I know you want it_

_Bang Bang all over you_

_I'll let you have it_

Clarke looked at the time and started getting dressed. She first put on a black pencil skirt the hugged in all the right places. She pinned her hair up in a sophisticated bun.

_(Meghan Trainor- All About That Bass)_

_Yeah, its pretty clear, I ain't no size two_

_But I can shake it, shake it_

_Like I'm supposed to do_

'_Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_

_And all the right junk in all the right places_

Bellamy couldn't help but appreciate Clarke's body. She could be considered thick but like the song said in all the right places. Bellamy didn't always get to see her body though when it was mostly covered up in loose scrubs for work and jeans and sweatshirts as her other go to. Clarke always shut down Octavia any time O would complain about her looks and although Clarke was slightly bigger there was no way in hell she was fat. Bellamy saw that she was buttoning up her shirt and she groaned in frustration. The music was turned down and Bellamy scrunched further in his hiding place.

He listened as Clarke called someone.

"Octavia. I need help." Clarke sounded upset.

"My outfit isn't going to work. My blouse is completely see through! I can't believe I didn't notice this before."

Bellamy was hoping O was comforting her.

"None of your tops will fit O."

Well she was trying.

"Because no offense my boobs are just a tad bit bigger than yours."

Understatement. Bellamy shook not wanting to think of O's chest but Clarke was blessed with a curvy body that could kill.

"What?"

Bellamy heard wrestling so he snuck a quick peek. Clarke was opening a box.

"But my birthday isn't for two more weeks." Clarke paused. "You sneaky devil."

Bellamy saw Clarke hold up a black lacy bra.

"There is no way I can wear this to a job interview O. I love you but your fashion advice should be questionable at best seeing that didn't finish school."

Bellamy smirked. She wasn't wrong but O was pushy and knew how to get her way.

"Fine!" Clarke yelled. "But you're buying dinner tonight."

The phone conversation ended and Bellamy wondered if Clarke would wear the risqué top. He looked up and caught a glimpse of the curve of Clarke's left breast as she switched bras. She quickly buttoned up the top and tucked it in to her skirt. Clarke mumbled something Bellamy couldn't hear as she examined her outfit. Bellamy couldn't believe how sexy Clarke looked. He would have to give O some credit later. The black bra underneath covered just enough and the top still looked professional.

"Oh what the hell." Clarke accepted that this was what she was stuck wearing and put on her black matching heels. She took one last look at herself.

"I can do this."

Bellamy didn't know how they could say no to her. She was beyond skilled and qualified and then look at her. It took everything in him to stay seated on the floor and not walk over to her to ruin everything she had just worked on.

Clarke searched for a song on O's ipod. A song filled the room and Clarke's attitude completely changed. She looked like she was pumping herself for her interview. She was no longer looking nervous. Bellamy thought the blonde beauty all put together jamming to the song was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

_(Jessie J- Do It Like a Dude)_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker_

_You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

Bellamy saw her turn the music off, grab her purse and head for the door and before he could stop himself he was moving towards her. Bellamy couldn't believe he was doing this but he couldn't resist any longer. She had her head down digging in her purse for her keys and she ran right into his chest. Bellamy was quick he put an arm around her waist to steady her and hold her against him and his other hand covered her mouth. He looked down and saw her blue eyes go from horror to shock to anger. Bellamy just smirked as she recognized him. Clarke took a step back and Bellamy removed his hand from her mouth but kept a hand on her hip to keep her close. She no doubt could feel the rock hard erection Bellamy was sporting.

"What. The. Fuck. What are you doing here Bellamy?" She was definitely angry. Then it dawned on her.

"**How long** have you been here?"

"Look Clarke. I'm sorry I really am. I never meant to spy on you." She was about to speak up but Bellamy cut her off.

"Let me finish. I came looking for O. I assumed it was her in the shower but then I realized it was you and I couldn't leave without scaring you or utterly pissing you off. And I didn't want to do that before your job interview."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm still pretty pissed."

"I know but…" Bellamy took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was going to do this now.

"Clarke. You're so fucking beautiful. Nobody affects me like you. You put me in my place. You make me work harder, be a better brother to O, be a better friend, damn be a better person. I haven't been able to date without comparing every girl to you. You have no idea how many times a day you enter my mind. And yes me watching you was wrong and not to mention creepy but I can't control myself around you, Princess."

Bellamy was prepared for a lecture maybe even a smack but Clarke just stared. Emotions flickered behind her eyes. She thought for a few moments. Bellamy mentally smacked himself. He should've just kept his big mouth shut. Now Clarke had ammo for years to come. But none of that happened instead Clarke set down her purse and mumbled.

"It's about damn time." Clarke reached up and grabbed the collar of his leather jacket crashing their lips together. The kiss was intense. Her hands quickly found their way into his curly black hair. Clarke allowed her lips to open slightly to allow his tongue to explore but as soon as it started she pulled away. Bellamy groaned.

Clarke fixed her lipstick in the mirror and turned to him.

"There will be plenty of time for that later but I'm going to be late and now you get to drive me to my interview. Detective." Clarke winked and slapped him on the ass as she walked out the door.

Holy shit. Bellamy he would have to thank O for not using the security system.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Bellamy balanced the two coffees in his hand as he put his key into the lock at his apartment. With some maneuvering he was able to get it open without spilling either coffee. He shut the door and scanned the apartment. O had helped him and Clarke find a nice two bedroom apartment in the city. With Clarke working in the ER and Bellamy being promoted to lead his own unit at the precinct they both were working crazy hours always coming and going. The place was spacious and close to their jobs, just what the both of them needed.

But today was the first Saturday in long time that either of them had off and weren't on-call. Bellamy got up early to take care of some important Christmas shopping and grabbed them coffee. He turned into the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of him. Clarke was making pancakes but was dancing and singing to Christmas music, using the spatula as a microphone. She had her penguin pj shorts on with mismatching Christmas themed socks on and his old high school sweatshirt on. She turned and saw him staring but instead of being embarrassed or mad she just smiled and started to sing him.

_(Mariah Carey- All I Want for Christmas Is You)_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

He loved when Clarke was carefree and silly. Watching his beautiful girlfriend twirl in the kitchen without of care in the world made Bellamy's heart swell with happiness. And just like when they first got together Bellamy was moving before he knew it. He set the two coffees on the table and reached in his pocket and pulled out the velvet box he had gotten up early to go get. Clarke continued to dance until she noticed the box in Bellamy's hands. She had a smile that took Bellamy's breath away.

"I was going to do this at O's Christmas party with all our family and friends but I obviously couldn't wait." Bellamy chuckled as he lowered himself down to one knee. He took Clarke's hand into his as he opened the box. He heard her gasp with delight as she squeezed his hand. It had taken Bellamy a couple months of shopping and lots of O's help to find the perfect ring.

"Clarke you have made me happier than I ever thought possible. Our life together has been crazy and hectic but I know we both wouldn't want it any other way. You're my best friend that I have the blessing to come home to every day. You are beautiful inside and out. You save many people but you most of all saved me. I love you Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?"

Bellamy's warm brown eyes stared into bright blue eyes that showed nothing but love. He smiled even bigger when he noticed flour smudged on her cheek. Clarke smiled and immediately nodded her head up and down furiously with a small tear escaping her eye.

"Of course!"

Bellamy stood up and wrapped her in his arms. Clarke then whispered something in his ear.

"It's about damn time"

He took a deep breath and almost cried himself. He laughed into Clarke's hair. He had turned into such a sap and he loved it.

The two spent the rest of the morning eating pancakes and making love. By midday they were snuggled up watching a Christmas movie Clarke insisted Bellamy had to watch.

"Octavia is going to be so mad that you didn't wait." Clarke said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know but if you give her enough to do with the wedding she'll get over it." Bellamy stroked his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Okay when people ask let's leave out my dancing and prancing please. Especially my outfit."

Bellamy laughed.

"No way! That's the best part. Plus its part of the reason I couldn't wait. You are just so incredibly cute."

Bellamy couldn't see her face but he knew she was probably rolling her eyes. He held on to her a just a little bit tighter. He was completely happy and he wasn't afraid to admit that it had everything with the girl in his arms.


End file.
